


Rock Your World

by orphan_account



Category: Austin Mahone (Musician), Ross Lynch - Fandom
Genre: Just Sex, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot of Austin Mahone and Ross Lynch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Your World

Ross kisses Austin feverishly, wrapping his arms around the other boy's neck and deepening it. Austin slips his skilled tongue between Ross's lips and into his mouth. 

"Clothes." Ross muggers huskily against Austin's lips. They quickly pull apart, tearing at one another's clothes. Buttons pop and fabric rips until they're both standing in the nude. 

They kiss again, groping one another's naked bodies, their hard cocks rubbing together. They step back until the back of Austin's knees hits the couch. He sits on it, the leather cool on his bare ass. 

Ross straddles Austin's hips, and he moans when the hard cock beneath slates itself between his ass cheeks. He grinds down on it, and Austin thrusts his hips up. 

"I want you to fuck me so good." Ross breathes out, still grinding on the big dick beneath him. 

"Plan on rocking your world, babe." Austin says, leaning up and kissing Ross again. Their tongues twist together Austin grabs on to Ross's hips and flips them over, so that Ross is on his back and Austin is hovering above him, never once breaking their kiss. 

Austin grinds down into Ross, their cocks rubbing together in the process and smearing precome over one another. They moan into the kiss from the feeling. 

Austin kisses down Ross's jaw, sucking on his neck and leaving love bites in his wake. Ross will have to cover them up tomorrow. Austin continues his descent, kissing down Ross's chest, nibbling on each of his nipples and kissing down to his hard cock. Austin kisses up the shaft and then lightly suckles on the engorged head. 

"More. Please." Ross begs, reaching down and pushing Austin's head down his cock. Austin takes it all, burying his nose in the brown bush of pines at the base of Ross's cock. He breathes in the musky scent, then he starts to bob his head up and down. Ross writhes beneath him, guiding his head up and down his cock. 

Austin pulls off right before he comes, and blows on the tip. Ross moans, running a hand through his hair in exasperation. Austin kisses back up to his mouth, turning them over so that Ross is on top. 

"Ride my face." Austin demands, and Ross is never one to complain. 

Ross gives Austin's cock a few strokes before turning and hovering above his face. He slowly pays across Austin's body until he's face to face with Austin's cock. He pushes his ass back to Austin's face, who grabs his cheek and spreads them apart. He licks a stripe across Ross's right entrance. Ross moans, taking Austin's cock in his hand and eagerly swallowing it. He feels the head press into the back of his throat. 

Meanwhile, Austin shoves his tongue into Ross's ass. Ross moans around Austin's cock, sending vibrations of pleasure up his spine. Austin thrusts his tongue in and out, getting Ross's hole good and wet. Ross laps up Austin's cock, relishing in the taste of his precome. 

Austin shoves two fingers into Ross's hole and immediately starts to scissor them apart, not wanting to waste any time. Ross pulls off of Austin's cock to let out a throaty moan as Austin's fingers brush against his prostate. 

"Fuck." Ross says, stroking Austin's cock. Austin reaches down to the floor and grabs the lube from his pocket. He squirts some on his fingers and puts three of them into Ross's ass. 

Ross pushes back on the fingers, reaching for the lube himself. He pops open the cap, moaning as Austin fucks him with his fingers. He squirts some into his hand and stories it on Austin's cock. Austin adds a fourth finger and moves them around, stretching Ross as best as he could. 

Ross moves forward, Austin's fingers sliding out of him. Ross turns back around and grabs Austin's cock, he guides it to his ready and willing hole, and slowly sinks down, hissing at the until sting of being stretched, especially by someone as big as Austin. 

Austin moans at the feeling of Ross's tight walls encasing around him. The warm heat seems to swallow him. 

"So tight." Austin says when Ross is fully seated. Austin cock pushes into Ross's prostate, and he knows he won't last long. Austin grabs Ross's hips and Ross starts to rock back and forth, and then up and down, until he's slamming down on Austin's cock. 

The sound of skin slapping skin, grunts, and moans echo around the room. Austin digs his fingers into Ross's hips, knowing that tomorrow there would be bruises. He liked that, he liked being able to mark the blond. 

"So big." Ross says between moans and gasps, he slams his hips down harder, craving more of the intense pleasure he got from Austin's cock driving into his prostate. 

Ross's statement enlarged Austin's ego, he flipped over, trapping the boy beneath him. He hooks Ross's legs over his shoulders and slams back into him. Ross moans at the feeling, and Austin moans at the sight of Ross taking his cock like a champ. 

"Take my dick." Austin says, thrusting harder into Ross, and watching where Ross's ass practically swallows his dick. 

He reaches down and takes Ross's dick in his hand, stroking him fast and in time with his thrusts. With ages more jabs at his prostate and strokes of his cock, Ross comes hard, the hot and white substance shooting out of his dick and up to his face. 

Austin thrusts a few times, feeling Ross's heat contract around him. He pulls out, striking himself to completion and coming over Ross's chest and stomach. 

When they finally sink back down from their highs, they smile at one another. 

"That was amazing." Ross says. 

Austin smirks cockily, "I know." 

Ross pulls him down for a kiss, and Austin lays on top of him. Ross and Austin both harden again. 

"Round two?" Austin suggests, raising his eyebrows hopefully. 

"Are you up for it?" Ross teases. 

"Damn straight." Austin says, sinking his fingers back into Ross's already loose hole.


End file.
